Barbie Dolphin Magic/Credits
This subpage lists the opening and closing credits for Barbie: Dolphin Magic. Opening Credits Mattel Creations presents Barbie: Dolphin Magic executive producers Julia Pistor Christopher Keenan produced by Sarah Serata associate producer Rachael Datello score by Rebecca kneubuhl edited by Cassandra Simonds art supervision by Garrett Sander Renata Marchand art direction by Alexandra kavalova written by Jennifer Skelly directed by conrad Helten Closing Credits ---- FEATURING THE VOICES OF: VOICE DIRECTORS TERRY KLASSEN COLLETTE SUNDERMAN ---- VOICE CASTING PRODUCTION MANAGER ADRIENNE LINDSAY ---- STORY SUPERVISOR TEALE SPERLING ---- ADDITIONAL WRITING KACEY ARNOLD ---- TECHNICAL SUPERVISOR - LAYOUT MICHAEL GOGUEN ---- TECHNICAL SUPERVISOR - ANIMATION PETER ESCARCEGA ---- HEAD OF PRODUCTION SHANNON NETTLETON ---- PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE LAUREN ROSE ---- POST PRODUCTION MANAGER SONIA MEZA-LEON ---- POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR BRITTNEY SHERMAN ---- POST PRODUCTION ASSOCIATE DAVID GORDON ---- POST PRODUCTION COORDINATORS ANGELA WHEATON K. DAWSON YUKON ---- ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY RAINMAKER STUDIOS ---- EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS KIM DENT WILDER MICHAEL HEFFERON ---- CEO/SVP CORPORATE DEVELOPMENT BRYANT PIKE ---- PRODUCER JENNIFER-JO BARKER ---- ART DIRECTORS PAM PROSTARR CHRISTOPHER SOUZA ---- VP CREATIVE TECHNOLOGY STEVEN ELFORD ---- CG SUPERVISOR ADAM SERA ---- ASSOCIATE PRODUCTION MANAGER KELSEY MAE DIXON ---- PRODUCTION COORDINATORS RACHEL REID SARAH SPARKS-YOUNG AMY TANG ---- DESIGNERS AMY FIELDER DANIELLA SELMI ---- CREATIVE SERVICES DIRECTOR MICHAEL DOUGLAS ---- GRAPHIC DESIGNER HANNAH GOTTERT ---- STORYBOARD ARTISTS ALEX BASIO WILLIAM JOHNSON JENNA MATSALLA SARRAH PARMA DANIELLA SELMI PATRICK WAIND RALPH ZONDAG ---- MODELING SUPERVISOR ERNIE WONG ---- SR. ENVIRONMENT MODELER ALUN HOLLYMAN ---- SR. CHARACTER MODELER JONATHAN DICK ---- ENVIRONMENT MODELERS BREANNA CHEEK ZOYA MATHEOS-FAIREY BEN OKEYNAN ---- CHARACTER MODELER FRED RICHARDS ---- SURFACING SUPERVISOR LUCIANO POMMELLA ---- SURFACING ARTISTS EDSON BONILLA KEVIN CHOU ANNE DOBIE NATALIE SABOGAL ERIK SUTTON PATRICK WONG ---- LAYOUT SUPERVISOR NEIL BRUDER ---- LEAD LAYOUR ARTIST OSCAR LO ---- SENIOR LAYOUT ARTIST TONY CRANFIELD-ROSE ---- LAYOUT ARTISTS FERNAO MORATO CAITLIN RYAN RICARDO TORRES ---- ANIMATION DIRECTOR DAVEN COBURN ---- ANIMATION SUPERVISOR VIVECK PATNAIK ---- LEAD ANIMATORS DAVID MEIGH COLIN OLEKSYN SHANNON TIEU ---- SENIOR ANIMATORS PAUL BROWN DOUG CALVERT FRANCIS CARDENO CHRISTINA ROODENBURG ---- ANIMATORS BRANDON BAILIE REBEKAH BULACSO JONATHAN CHEN DUSTIN DASHNEY ADARSH GIRISH GAIL KIM YOUNGHO KIM SHEENA NICKEL JAMES O'DONNELL BRITTNEY OWENS RODRIGO SIFUENTES EDGARDO ULLOA SUK-PYO YOON ---- SHOT FINALING & CROWDS LEAD LEON TANG ---- SHOT FINALING & CROWDS ARTISTS BREANNA CHEEK ASHUTOSH MANOHAR CAITLN RYAN ---- PRODUCTION EDITORS DAVID HALL ERIN McELVAINE JONATHAN WILLIAMS ---- LIGHTING & COMPOSITING SUPERVISOR CHRIS MCNISH ---- ASSOCIATE LIGHTING & COMPOSITING SUPERVISOR FRANK LALONDE ---- LEAD LIGHTING ARTIST AMY LE ---- LIGHTING & COMPOSITING ARTISTS BALJINDER BASSI FABIAN BRUHIN MEGAN CAPLING ANNE DOBIE STEVEN EPP MIYA HUANG SARAH JENSEN EMILY LUKE SUPREETI MANN SHAHIN MIRAKHORLI ---- FX SUPERVISOR SHAUN BULLIED ---- LEAD FX ARTIST BRADLY DUNBAR ---- FX ARTIST SCOTT MIDDLETON ---- RIGGING SUPERVISOR BRIAN VAN ZANDEN ---- RIGGING ARTISTS JIMMY CHANG KATHERINA SCHUMACHER BEN SLEDGE TONY SONG ---- FACIAL RIGGING LEAD HENRY CHO ---- SENIOR FACIAL RIGGING ARTIST CECILIA KU ---- FACIAL RIGGING ARTIST SUKWON SHIN ---- SIMULATION LEAD ADAM BAGATTO ---- SENIOR SIMULATION ARTIST JOANNE THIEL ---- SIMULATION ARTISTS JOHN BRIX MARYIA KAZEKEVICH TRUDY TRUONG ---- PRINCIPAL LIGHTING/SHADING TDS ALEX SEGAL VLADIMIR MONAHOV ---- PIPELINE TDS HASIEL ALVAREZ NATHANIEL ANOZIE< ---- HEAD OF POST PRODUCTION JORDAN ATKINSON ---- POST & MEDIA TECHNICIAN DAVID TILSNER ---- HEAD OF TECHNOLOGY NITIN KUMAR ---- SENIOR SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR COREY BARBER ---- SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR SHAHRIAR KIAMANESH ---- SENIOR WEB DEVELOPER JONGPIL CHOI ---- DESKTOP SUPPORT NATHAN DE JAGER DEREK LAPIERRE SERGEY POPKOV ANDY WU ---- RENDER WRANGLERS DAN FALKOVITZ IGOR FREITAS ---- PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT MARIE SUTHERLAND ---- PROJECT ACCOUNTANTS MADARA STURMANE RALPH WING ---- ACCOUNTS PAYABLE ADMINISTRATOR PETER CHOW ---- PAYROLL MANAGER VICTORIA ELROD ---- PRODUCTION ACCOUNTING COORDINATOR MIRANDA RADOK ---- VP CULTURE & TALENT TARA KEMES ---- FACILITIES MANAGER BRENDA YAU ---- RECRUITING MANAGER JAMIE SAVELLA-MACH ---- HR GENERALIST ALEXANDRA GOODMAN ---- RECRUITER PAOLA CHAVEZ ---- OFFICE & FRONT DESK ADMINISTRATOR MARIA TRAN ---- PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS DAPHNE BATISTELLA JAY BHATT KEVIN CHONG CHRISTOPHER DEMPSEY KATELYN FOX TERI MATTHEWS LAVON OLOO LISA WANG EMMA WILDER ---- SONGS LIVE IN THE MOMENT Written By: Jordyn Shankle, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, and Jaron Lamot Performed By: The Math Club feat. Jordyn Kane Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI), Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP), The Math Club Music (BMI) and Bad at Math Music (ASCAP) SO BEAUTIFUL Written By: Jordyn Shankle, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Brayden Deskins, Caleb Middlebrooks Performed By: The Math Club feat. Jordyn Kane Produced By: The Math Club Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI), Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP), The Math Club Music (BMI) and Bad at Math Music (ASCAP) TREASURE Lyrics by: Jennifer Skelly. Music and lyrics by Jordyn Kane, Braydon Deskins, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Jaron Lamot, Kelli Wakili, Mansa Wakili and Cameron Marygold Performed By: The Math Club feat. Kylie & Jaelyn Produced By: The Math Club Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI) and Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP)---- MUSIC SUPERVISION BY FORMAT ENTERTAINMENT ---- AUDIO POST PRODUCTION DICK & ROGER'S SOUND STUDIO ---- RE-RECORDING MIXER MARCEL DUPERREAULT ---- SOUND DESIGNERS TODD ARAKI JASON FREDRICKSON KIRK FURNISS ADAM MCGHIE ---- DIALOGUE EDITOR CHRISTINE CHURCH ---- FOLEY ARTISTS DON HARRISON IAN MACKIE ---- FOLEY RECORDIST RICK SENECHAL ---- MATTEL DESIGNERS ERI YOSHIDA KEI YI JAVI MEABE ROSSIE BICCICHI AVEDIS KAPRIELIAN PATRICIA CHAN SUIM NOH CHANDRA HICKS---- ---- VIDEO POST PRODUCTION AT RAINMAKER STUDIOS VANCOUVER, BRITISH COLUMBIA ---- RECORDING STUDIO CANADA KOKO PRODUCTIONS INC. VANCOUVER, BRITISH COLUMBIA ---- VOICE CASTING AND RECORDING SERVICES LINDSAY PRODUCTIONS LTD. ---- RECORDING ENGINEER VANCOUVER WES SWALES ---- RECORDING STUDIO UNITED STATES SALAMI STUDIOS NORTH HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA ---- EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION CATHERINE BALSAM SCHWABER ---- BARBIE™ DOLPHIN MAGIC Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2017 Mattel With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services, Tax Credit and the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit. "This is our story, what's yours?" -Barbie "In memory of our dear friend David Hall (1984-2017) Category:Barbie: Dolphin Magic Category:Credits